Welcome to Imaginationa!
by Shiftry-Chan
Summary: Penelope just wanted a car for her 16th birthday, not a new life! She finds herself stuck on a strange planet called "Imaginationa" with an imperfect memory. Can Penelope save this "Imaginationa", which is about to be destroyed, or at least survive?
1. Naruto the Ninja

_So this is a really random crossover story with lots and lots of stuff_

_Only Naruto and Tales of Symphonia is in this part_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thinking back, I had quite a life, and I probably could write a book about it all. Nobody would believe a word of it; it would be a fiction before a nonfiction. My real life began when I met _him_, but my story began much, much earlier. It was my sixteenth birthday, and it would be the last time I would see my parents, my sister, my brother, and all of my extended family. I got a car for my birthday, and I drove it, never coming back. This is going to sound like a live in a sanitarium, but a wormhole opened up, and I couldn't hit the breaks in time. I drove right inside of it. Went out like a light. I finally came to, sprawled out in the middle of nowhere, my car nowhere to be found.

"Hello?!" I called out. I watched as a throwing star whistled past my head and landed on a tree, barely missing my head. I stared at it in shock. "W-who the hell threw that?!"

A boy suddenly appeared in front of me. He was about my height, blonde, looked my age, wore a black and orange jumpsuit, had a blue headband tied around his forehead with a metal plate that had a strange symbol on it, and what looked like whiskers on each of his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might be an intruder. I guess I've been jumpy lately, with the whole attack and everything."

"W-What attack?"

"I used to live…there", he said, pointing behind him.

"B-but that's just a pile of rubble."

"It was a village last month"

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't even know his name. It was kind of like finding out that the kid who sits next to you in class just died. I just sort of said:

"What happened here? And…you're still here?"

"I had to pay my respects…for the K.I.A…"

"Are those the people who died?"

"K.I.A. means killed in action"

"O-oh, I had no idea. By the way, my name's Penelope. We never really did introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My name's Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Naruto. So are you a ninja?"

"Yeah. It was bad what happened to Konoha. Luckily I was able to move to Iselia"

"Iselia? Where's that?"

"Outside this country. It's in Symphonia."

"Symphonia…? Well, I'm lost. Really lost. Where are we?"

"We're in Shinobi"

"Ok. Well, uh, I have to get back to California"

"California?"

"Yeah, in the US"

"US?"

"In America"

"Um, where's America?"

"Are you serious?? Wait, what planet is this?"

"What kind of question is that? Imaginationa, of course!"

"Oh man, you were supposed to say Earth…"

"Earth?"

"I'm a very long way from home, ok?!"

"Why don't you come back to Iselia with me? Raine might let you move in with her. After all, since the infected war she's been all alone…"


	2. Define Tank

_This one introduces Left 4 dead, Three Delivery and an Inuyasha fanfic that's really cool_

_Here is the link on :_

.com/yukielfieanimewriters/I%20am%20who%20I%20am/I%20am%20who%20I%

* * *

~ Iselia ~

Naruto and I walked into the gates of Iselia. It was a strange but calming place. We walked up to a house and Naruto knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. She had light blue silver hair that was kept short. She wore red lipstick on her lips and an orange outfit of sorts. She smiled when she saw Naruto. "Is this another survivor, Naruto?"

"No, I think she's an alien."

"I'm a human being! Just like the two of you."

"Actually, I'm not a human" the woman said.

"What?! But you look just like a human!"

"Raine's a half-elf" Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you a half-elf?" Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm human"

"Raine, Naruto, I don't know who the infected are or what the infected war is, but I do know is I live on the planet Earth, and I encountered a strange wormhole that brought me to a place that Naruto calls Imaginationa. By 'survivor', I have no idea what you mean. I just know I have no money, no place to stay, and I predict I will starve to death if I am not fed."

"Well, maybe I brought you to the wrong place. See, Raine can't co-"

Naruto was cut off when Raine took a staff and whacked Naruto on the head.

"OW!" Naruto yelped as he rubbed his head.

'I thought this guy was supposed to be a ninja…'

~ Raine's House ~

"So what this… insect war?" Penelope asked.

"Infected war" Raine corrected.

"Right, infected war. What is it exactly?"

"Its origin is unknown, but there's this horrible disease that's quickly spreading throughout the planet. Everyone who contracts it seems to become, well, the living dead."

"So it's like the zombie flu?" Penelope asked, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, I suppose you could call it that."

"By the way you're explaining this, I'm guessing you don't have a cure"

"Yes, that's true"

"So it's just a war against the disease? Is the disease lethal?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"Huh?"

"It's not the people who have the disease that die, it's the people around them…"

Raine and Penelope looked at Naruto. He had stayed quiet until he said that last sentence.

"Uh…" Penelope was lost in the awkward mood that Naruto had caused.

"Ino Yamanaka…Choji Akimichi…Kiba Inuzuka…Tenten…Kakashi-Sensei…Gai-Sensei…and even Konohamaru…"

Penelope just stared at Naruto. She crept over closer to Raine because she felt uncomfortable near Naruto.

"They were killed by the tank incident in my village."

"Oh…Is that how your village was destroyed?" she asked. Naruto clenched his fists. Penelope backed up in fear. She whispered to Raine:

"What does he mean by 'tank'? Oh, why did I ask that question? He obviously meant army tanks…"

"No, he didn't. It's a class of zombie. I better teach you." Raine whispered back to Penelope. Penelope and Raine backed up from each other and glanced back toward Naruto. His gaze was still focused in mid-air.

"Naruto, why don't you go back to Chinatown? I don't think the infected have reached there"

Naruto grunted. He rose to his feet and walked out of Raine's house.

"Will you follow me to the schoolhouse? I'd find it easier to explain things to you there"

"Schoolhouse? Is it vacant?"

"My title here is Professor Raine Sage"

"Gotcha"

"Delivery!"

Sid, Sue, and Tobey looked up from the table they had crowded around at Wu's garden.

"Hey, it's Naruto!" Tobey exclaimed happily. Sid glanced at the clock.

"Aw man, I'm going to be late! Sorry guys, I gotta get going"

Sid jumped up from the table and ran out the door. Naruto watched as he also walked toward Sue and Tobey. He took the seat that Sid left open.

"Where's he off to in such a rush?" Naruto asked his two friends who actually stuck around.

"He's got a date with Kiki Monomuri. You've seen her before, haven't you? She's from Inuyashan. Black hair, purple eyes, tan skin"

"And a pretty nice chest"

Sue whacked Tobey over the head for his last description of Sid's date. Naruto laughed as he thought of her chest.

"Yeah, I know her…"

Sue glared at Tobey and Naruto.

"Unbelievable!"

"Actually, it's not that hard to believe. Men are men after all. Sue, I thought you'd be used to it, with two brothers and all." The trio turned to see Barney standing behind the counter. Once he saw that he had all there attention, he lifted up 2 out of multiple bags that had suddenly appeared at the counter.

"Like I said, delivery!" Tobey and Sue sighed.

"Aw, come on, Barney! Our bud Naruto's here!" Tobey said. Mr. Wu appeared from behind in the kitchen.

"Tobey, you better deliver if you like your games!"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Wu."

Sue and Tobey got up from the table and grabbed the bags from the counter and strapped on their bike helmets. "I'm sorry we have to leave you like this, Naruto" Sue apologized and she and her adopted brother took off out onto the street where their bikes were waiting.

"Just hurry up and get back." He said.

Naruto watched as his friends put the bags of food into the baskets in front of the bikes and cycled off. Naruto turned and his eyes widened. Barney was being strangled to death by an unusually long tongue.

"Smoker!"


	3. WhenThere'sTrouble YouKnowWhoToCall

_Hey! Author here. Sorry about not updating it frequently… Stupid life gets in the way. To make it up to you, here is the longest part yet. I will try to make all the parts this long from now on, so don't get too mad at me for not updating, ok? Oh, and the chapter's title wouldn't fit with the spaces in, so that's why it's all one word._

_Here are all the series that will be featured in this segment:_

**SPOILER ALERT!**

Left 4 Dead (Just the first one)

Tales of Symphonia (Again, just the first one)

Naruto

Three Delivery

Teen Titans

Kirby

Big Bang Theory

* * *

"So there are six classes of infected. First, there are Hunters"

Raine stood at the front of an empty classroom. She had written six terms on the board.

"Hunter", "Boomer", "Witch", "Tank", "Horde", and "Smoker"

Penelope sat at a random desk and watched with attentive eyes. She usually didn't pay much attention in school, but her life could depend on it now.

"The hunters specialize in close-range attacks. When they spot you, they will pounce on you and pin you to the ground so you can't get up. Then, they will claw at you until you are, well, dead."

Penelope gulped. That didn't sound like a method of death she was ready to accept.

"What-what about that one?" Penelope pointed to the next word on the board.

"Boomers specialize in long-range attacks. When they get you in there sight, they…well…"

"They what? Kill you?"

"No. It's actually a little bizarre."

"I think I can handle it, Professor Sage"

"They puke on you"

"What?!"

"Once the horde gets a whiff of you, you will be killed by them."

"Then can you explain 'horde'?"

"Yes. Hordes describe the infected that are basic, stereotypical zombies. They stick together in groups and attack as one. They gang up on you and then attack you with your basic kicks and punches until you are inevitably dead. They will sometimes bite you as well"

"Alright, then. What about the other three?"

"Well witches are probably the most lethal in terms of surprises. They seem harmless, because all they do is sob loudly. But if you startle it, it will extend the claws on its hands and quickly proceed to claw you to death. Once it does, it's likely to feed off of your corpse."

"Ah…"

"Next up, there are the tanks. These are the most powerful of them all. They could rip you to shreds or throw very large items at you. Two alone are enough to make a grown man tremble with fear. But the tank incident at Naruto's village… 7 of them marched in side-by-side…"

"Wow, no wonder his village was destroyed…"

"And lastly, we come to the Smoker. These guys have incredibly large tongues that they shoot out and unsuspecting victims and wrap them around. Then they reel you in and start to slash you to death with their claws"

Barney let out a large gasp as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He then scrambled to get the limp tongue off of him, once he got the hang of breathing again. Naruto rushed back into Wu's garden after making sure that the Smoker was gone for good. Naruto could not believe what he saw next.

Mr. "Boomer" Wu.

"Hey, you gotta get out of the way! That's a Boomer!" Naruto yelled.

Barney did a double take. He looked at his dad in shock.

"Whoa dad! What did you get into?"

"Hey, it's going to puke on you!"

"What? Dad, are you sick or something?"

Naruto ran and grabbed Barney. He then made a shadow clone barricade behind the two and set Barney down in front of the restaurant. He threw a kunai and it pierced the boomer. He exploded.

"DAD!!!"

~Raine's house, Iselia~

Penelope and Raine had just finished their take-out dinners. They sat in the living room, like they had before when Naruto was present.

"So, I guess I live her now?" Penelope asked her new roommate.

"Yes, that does appear to be the situation" Raine responded.

"Well, since we live like this now, I think it'd be best if we learned about each other"

"Alright"

"How about you going first? Naruto told me that you were 'alone now'. Did someone who used to live here, y'know…die?"

Raine closed her eyes and lowered her head. A single teardrop rolled down her face. Then she lifted her head and looked right at Penelope. "My younger brother" she whispered.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be that hot-headed friend of his, Lloyd!" Raine screamed as her crying had turned into hysterical sobbing.

"E-Excuse me…" Raine tried to collect herself as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. Penelope stared.

"Well, I failed there. Maybe I'll take a walk…"

With those words, she rose to her feet and walked out the door.

~China Town~

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked Barney. Barney still couldn't believe what he saw. Then his shock quickly turned into anger.

"What did you do to him?! That was my dad you just _murdered_!" Barney was flipping through emotions like a man who couldn't decide what TV show to watch. "Get away from me!" he yelled as he ran from Naruto.

"Barney, wait! It's too dangerous, there could be more!"

Naruto ran after Barney. "Barney!"

"STAY AWAY!" Barney yelled behind him. Then he crashed into someone…something…

~Iselia~

Penelope hummed a tune as she strolled the dark streets of Iselia. There was a full moon tonight, and that made it all the easier for Penelope to see.

Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, that's a name you should know!

Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, he's the star of the show!

With maximum pink, you won't believe your eyes!

Kirby!

Kirrby!

Kirby, Kirby, Kirby the oooone!

Right back at ya!

Penelope spun on her heels at the last line and pointed straight behind her. She pointed straight at a boy around her age that she'd never seen before.

"Uh…." Was all that Penelope managed to say when she realized for the first time she had an audience. "Were you following me?"

The boy laughed. He had black hair, a red shirt with an "R" on it, a yellow cape, green gloves and green pants. "So you know Kirby?"

"Yeah, who doesn't? Oh, and by the way, who are you?"

"The name's Robin"

"Ok, Robin… Were you following me?"

"We were just heading the same direction. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah. You live here?"

"Not anymore. I stopped by to visit my mother and brother's grave. My father buried them both out by his house here."

"That doesn't explain why you're out so late, though"

"I didn't want to bother my father. And I didn't want to wake my teammates. They'd want to come, but this is really something I have to do alone."

"Teammates? You mean roommates?"

"No, teammates. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans"

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you guys"

Robin reached into his yellow belt and pulled out a spherical device with a big "T" on it. It was making some kind of noise.

"Well, this has been fun-"

"Penelope. My name's Penelope by the way"

Robin smiled. "Maybe we'll meet again, Penelope"

Robin left the scene, leaving Penelope all by herself.

She sung another song:

Our whole universe was in a dark dense space

And nearly 14 billion years ago expansion started quick

The Earth began to cool

Autotrophs began to drool

Neandrathals developed tools

We build a wall

We build the pyramids!

Math, Science, History

Unraveling the Mystery

That all started with the BIG BANG!

BANG!

'I'm started to get worried about Raine. Maybe it's time for me to go and see if she's all right…'

~Later~

Penelope quietly walked into the house and softly closed the door behind her. She walked over to Raine's bedroom door. She knocked softly.

"Raine? You ok?" No answer. "Umm… Are you still awake?" No answer.

'Guess she fell asleep. I should check up on her in the morning'

Penelope yawned than come across a shocking discovery:

"I haven't the slightest idea where I'm supposed to sleep!"


	4. Penelope and the Seventh Fonon

_I know what you're thinking, and yes, I'm still alive. Sorry I haven't updated this in a LONG time, but I will try to update it frequently. I don't know why, but I felt like making this part really long compared to others... fits I guess x) _

_A cast of characters is featured at the end of this chapter and I will include one for every chapter following. Also, I decided on taking requests/recommendations for this story. If you have any characters you'd like to see or any places you'd like Penelope to explore, then let me know in the reviews! Thanks, and enjoy chapter four :D_

* * *

"Aww, shucks! It looks like we're all out of time today. Well, this has been your old pal, Mickey Mouse! I hope to see each and every one of you next week, right here in my clubhouse!"

"Aaaaaaaand, cut! We're done!"

Penelope had watched a scene in which a mouse with big, round ears, white gloves, red shorts and yellow shoes had talked to a camera until a bell rang and the cameraman yelled that last phrase. When he did say it, Mickey quickly lost his smile and his attitude suddenly changed from merry to grumpy.

"Alright, whose got my cigarette?" he asked in a demanding voice.

Penelope watched herself from a third-person point of view. She was wearing a headset, holding in one hand a box of cigarettes and in the other a lighter. She quickly runs up to Mickey and tilts the box to him, opened with one already pulled out beyond the others. Mickey Mouse takes the cigarette and places it between his lips. Penelope then takes her cue and uses the lighter to light the cigarette. Mickey, seeming relieved, takes a large breath and releases a puff of smoke through his lips.

"That's more like it!" he exclaims as he begins to lose himself in the drug. He then, out of nowhere, turns on Penelope.

"What'cha staring at? Don't ya got anything better to do?" Penelope's spine went stiff and her face was overcome by the look of fear and terror.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Mouse, sir! I'll b-be on my way now" With that, Penelope took off.

Penelope woke up in a daze.

'What kind of a dream was that?'

Penelope started to think. What was with that strange creature with big, round, ears? It kind of looked like a mouse, but why? Why did it wear shorts, but no shirt? She had a feeling she should know who, or what, it was. It said its name, but she'd forgotten it. And why did she work for it? Maybe it had something to do with her life on Earth. I mean, if the living dead and half-elves existed, why not? Then she remembered something important.

"Raine?" she called out. She walked over to her bedroom door and saw it open. She peered inside and saw she wasn't there. "Raine?" she repeated. No answer.

'Where did Raine go?' she thought, almost in a panic. 'Oh man, I hope I can find Raine…'

Barney was flabbergasted.

"Hey, aren't you-!"

"Dude, stay back and let the Teen Titans handle it"

"The Teen Titans… Wow!"

"Where is our Robin? It worries me that he was not at our tower"

"Aw, come on, Starfire. You know how Robin is. Always with the disappearing and coming out of nowhere". After this line was spoken, the green boy turned into a tiger and snarled at the horde that they had surrounded at a comfortable distance.

Then, out of nowhere, a bomb with an "R" collided with the horde's center. They were destroyed.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" he said with a smile.

"Robin, where have you been? I was worried ill" Starfire added.

"I was just out on a walk" he said plainly.

"Wow, I can't believe it! It's actually the Teen Titans! Can I get your guys' autograph?"

Barney was so excited to watch a Teen Titans battle, he had forgotten about the death of his father, only earlier that day.

"Wow, the Teen Titans! Here, in China Town!"

Barney turned to see Tobey and Sue. Before he knew it, Sue had approached him.

"Barney, you're not hurt, are you?" she asked with sympathy.

Barney's excitement vanished. Sue had reminded him of what had happened to his father.

"I'm… fine, but…" Barney drifted off. What was to come next was too painful for him to say.

"But what?" Sue asked. Barney couldn't help it. He started crying.

"Barney! See, you're not ok! You're crying, what's wrong, Barney? You can tell me" Sue blushed slightly as she endearingly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dad… he…"

"Something happened to Mr. Wu?" Tobey asked as he placed his autographs from the Teen Titans, minus Raven, in his back pocket.

"He's dead… AND NARUTO KILLED HIM!"

"What?" Sue asked.

"No way! You must've seen something else! Naruto'd never do that!" Tobey protested.

"Naruto'd never do what?" The threesome turned to a familiar voice. Barney grew angry.

"Naruto, Barney's saying you killed Mr. Wu!" Tobey said.

"He was an infected! He was going to hurl if I didn't do something!"

"So what? He would've gotten healthy if you just have given him his space."

"Dude, do you even know what the infected are?" Cyborg asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Well, aren't they just sick?"

There was a silence as Naruto and the Teen Titans stared at Barney. The silence was broken by the Teen Titans alarm going off. Robin answered the call to meet Aqua Lad.

"Robin, I'm in Alchemistan. We've got something I don't know what it is. I mean, it looks like a tank, but it's not! We need baaaa-"

Robin lost the signal.

"Aqua Lad's in trouble! Titans, move!"

The team then fled China Town to investigate the new infected.

"Barney, it's ok that you don't know the infected. They only recently reached China Town" Sue assured.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll fill you in on all the details!" Tobey said.

"C'mon, Barney! Stop glaring at Naruto! He was right in what he did. He's a good guy"

When Sue said this, she placed her hand on Naruto's back. She regretted it. Her hand came off sticky and smoky.

Penelope finally found Raine in the Iselia schoolhouse. She waited outside for her to finish the lecture, but she quickly grew bored. She returned to her current home and wrote Raine a note saying she was going to explore Symphonia outside of Iselia. As she approached Iselia's exit, she felt a sudden pain in her head. She cringed. Then she swore she heard a male voice calling out her name. The pain intensified; she cried out and fell to her knees. Before she knew it, she had blacked out.

All of a sudden, Penelope found herself in a dark room. She looked around confused, and walked blindly through the darkness. She tripped, and face planted into the hard ground. When she got up, she found blood dripping from her nose. Then she heard soft, distant footsteps. Embarrassed, she wiped off the blood. Penelope was nearly blinded by the sudden rush of light that came through a door Penelope wasn't aware of.

"At last, you have made it here." A tall woman who looked only a few years older appeared in the doorway. She had long brown hair, and a long dark gown. Beneath it, she noticed, were white boots. She elegantly approached Penelope in a way that she couldn't help but stare.

"W-What's going on? I don't know who you are, but you must be mistaken. My name is Penelope. Penelope what, I don't know. I suffer from amnesia…"

"As long as you're from Earth and still in your prime, you're the right one"

"You know about Earth?"

"I don't know if you've realized this, but people from Earth who've traveled here have an amazing power, and I can only hope that yours will be well enough to assist me"

"A-an amazing power? Wh-what do you mean?" Penelope was just getting more and more confused with each second she spent on Imaginationa. She was being bombarded with ninjas, half-elves, the living dead, boys in capes, telepathy, and now, she has a power?

The strange brunette walked up to Penelope and whispered into her ear:

"Lyoko"

Suddenly, Penelope saw a strange symbol. Next, she began to see people's faces in quick repetition. An Asian girl with long, black hair. A boy with short, dark hair. A girl with pink hair. A blonde boy who wore glasses. A boy with spiked blonde hair that had a patch of purple in the lower front. She saw them jump into what looked like a sewer to her. She then saw the boy wearing glasses sit in front of a computer, push a key on the accompanying keyboard, and then a huge flash of white light.

Penelope didn't realize her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"What… just… happened?" Penelope was scared. What was it she just saw? Why did the code "Lyoko" trigger such a bizarre flash?

"A test. If you saw Lyoko, then you have hidden knowledges. Of course, they wouldn't be so hidden if you didn't suffer from amnesia. An unfortunate side effect of traveling from one world to another…" The woman started to daze off, as if to remember something. Her eyes showed pain. The chamber was overcome by an awkward silence.

Penelope had to break it.

"So I'm Penelope and you're…?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. That's quite rude of me. I'm Tear Grants" The woman offered a polite bow. Penelope blushed, as she didn't know how to respond to such a gesture.

When they were eye to eye again, Tear returned to her business with Penelope.

"I need your help. An old friend of mine is missing. His name is Luke. Luke Fon Fabre. I want to find him. I know he's alive, he… he has to be… I need someone with your knowledge to help me."

Penelope was stunned. Never in her life had she been asked to do something so important. Nor something she had so little experience in. But Penelope saw something in Tear's eyes. She saw that Tear was worried and scared for Luke. She saw how badly she wanted to find him. That's when Penelope's mind was made.

"I'll help you" Tear smiled then.

"Thank you" she said.

"However," Penelope boldly began, catching Tear's attention, "I have no idea where to start"

Tear's smile faded.

"I haven't any idea where he is. All I know is that he was able to contact you, and that's how I found you"

Penelope looked at Tear stunned.

"That voice was Luke?"

"Yes. When his original was about to die, he received assistance from Lorelei, who was able to save Asch by fusing him with Luke. As a result, Luke received some of Lorelei's blessings, and knew I was using the seventh fonon to bring you here from Earth. He wanted your help, but like I said, he only received a small blessing."

"I'm sorry, but you lost me at 'original'".

Tear sighed and said, "I better explain everything that's happened in Auldrant so we're on the same page"

* * *

Cast:

Penelope (oc)

Barney (Three Delivery)

Cyborg (Teen Titans)

Starfire (Teen Titans)

Beast Boy (Teen Titans)

Robin (Teen Titans)

Tobey (Three Delivery)

Sue (Three Delivery)

Raven (Teen Titans)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuuden)

Aqua Lad (Teen Titans)

Raine Sage (Tales of Symphonia)

Luke Fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss)

Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss)

Honorable Mention:

Mickey Mouse

Mr. Wu (Three Delivery)

Yumi (Code Lyoko)

Ulrich (Code Lyoko)

Aelita (Code Lyoko)

Jeremie (Code Lyoko)

Odd (Code Lyoko)

Asch (Tales of the Abyss)

Lorelei (Tales of the Abyss)


	5. Time To Totoro?

_Uh-oh, I'm not updating as regularly as I'd hoped... -_-' Sorry, but I'm a high school senior now, and I'm stressing out about college stuff xP_

_But enough about me and my problems..._

_Leave suggestions in a review, and they don't have to be about characters or locations. They could be about the length of my chapters. I will try to fulfill __all__ of my requests, but no promises! See my profile on this site if you want to know any additional details._

_Also the title was supposed to read "Time To... Totoro?", but periods aren't allowed in the chapter titles :( (I wish they'd be banned elsewhere, if you know what I mean ;P)_

_Sorry, that was kind of a long blurb. Without further ado, enjoy chapter 5! :D_

"Mei? Mei? MEI!" Young Satsuki ran around the fields near her home. She lost her younger sister, whom she was desperate to find.

'This isn't good… I'll have to ask Totoro for help! But… where is he?'

Satsuki ran around, not willing to give up. The last time she had lost her, she was fine, only scared. Satsuki had only the cat bus to thank. If it wasn't for the strange creature/vehicle hybrid, Mei probably would have had to spend that night out in the wilderness. And now, with all the talk about infected people…

She ran to the shrine as fast as her legs would carry her. 'Please be ok, Mei!' She thought to herself.

"Satsuki!" Satsuki whipped her head around and saw her sister, bawling, run up to her and embrace her around the waist.

"Mei, don't do that again! I told you not to wander off!"

"I'm sorry, but I was looking for Totoro, but then I got lost. That's when I met this funny man"

Satsuki looked up and noticed a man standing just outside the small dedication to a higher power. He was a tall man, with a bald head and strange, goggle-looking eyewear that gave him red pupils. His outfit was something neither Satsuki nor Mei was used to. To make things even weirder, he had an unusual device he wore on his right forearm.

"Mei, that's not a nice thing to say!" Satsuki scolded, even though she agreed with her sister.

"It's no problem. I'm out to help the ladies, no matter how small" the man said. Then, the aforementioned device started to speak in a female voice. It said:

"Cortez, a wormhole opened up to the year 1945, just a few kilometers from your current location. You've got to go through before it closes and stop this thing!"

"Right, I'm on it" he replied. "Well, it's time to split!"

With those final words, Sgt. Cortez left the presence of Satsuki and Mei.

"Wait-!" Satsuki tried to say, but it was too late, Cortez had vanished.

"I wish we could have thanked him properly…" Satsuki said as she stared into the direction Cortez had headed. Satsuki's mind abruptly shifted gears after she heard a heart-sinking, moan/cry. "No…" Satsuki whispered, gripped by the clutches of fear. She reached for her younger sister.

"Sis, what is it?" Mei asked, unaware of the danger she was in.

"Sssssh! Mei, you have to be quiet!" she sternly whispered. The cry got louder. Satsuki took a tight hold of her sister, and started to run in the opposite direction of the sound. The cry turned into a screech, and a pale face with bleached-blonde hair appeared. She had dried blood on her face and the look of pure insanity in her eyes. Her hands seemed more like claws, and they were raised as she came towards the two sisters. They both gave a loud, blood-curling scream as they tightly shut their eyes, silently wishing the witch would kill them quick and painlessly.

They heard her come to an abrupt stop.

Satsuki daringly opened her eyes and witnessed the witch, limp with a steel spear intercepting her abdominal cavity. Afterward, the only sound was Mei, huddled in a ball as she bore her fingernails into her hair, eyes tightly shut, and madly bawling. Satsuki darted her head around, desperate to find out where the spear had come from.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't have happened to see my old friend Luke, have you?"

Satsuki saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair, glasses, and a blue outfit she wasn't familiar with. In fact, the design seemed odd to her. "Mei, it's ok. Mei, open your eyes now!"

Mei looked up and saw the man who had saved her and her sister.

"Colonel! Oh, I finally found you!" A young, black-haired girl with pigtails tied with ribbon said. She wore a pink outfit, similar in style to that of man who owned the spear. For whatever reason, she had a doll's arms wrapped around her neck and it hung behind her.

"Ah, Anise. Did you happen to meet up with Guy?"

"Of course, Colonel!"

"Anise, do you have to run so fast?" A man with short, blonde hair, orange clothing, and a sheathed sword tied around his waist exclaimed. He was out of breath.

Jade proceeded to remove his spear from the witch he had earlier impaled.

"Wow, sounds like you've been through a lot, Tear" Penelope said as the two girls walked through a green area.

"Look, up ahead!" Tear said.

Penelope looked up ahead and saw what looked like a group of six people; three young girls, two men and a woman.

"Hey, you guys, it's Tear!" the younger of the two men exclaimed. Once they got closer, Penelope got a good look at the woman. Penelope felt she was in the presence of royalty. The woman was so beautiful, with her golden hair and delicate expression. Penelope deducted that this woman was an archer, do to the quiver on her back and the metallic finger guard she wore.

"Why, I don't think we've had the pleasure." The woman said to Penelope.

"Oh, um, I'm Penelope, and I'll be working with Tear to find Luke."

"Goodness, could you be the one Tear was telling us about?"

"Yeah, that'd be me… I guess" she said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, but please, call me Jade" the older man said to Penelope.

"And I'm Anise!" the young girl with black pigtails chirped ever-so-happily.

"I'm Guy, it's a pleasure to meet you" the younger man added.

"And I am Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. I dearly hope you can be of assistance in finding our beloved Luke" the woman said with a delicate bow.

"Um… I-It's a pleasure to meet you all"

At that moment, Penelope heard the sound of a roaring… meow? Penelope couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a huge, feline-like creature with several legs that she couldn't even begin to count. It came to a sudden stop, just a few yards or so from Penelope. Jade, Guy, and Natalia, for some reason, didn't seem to notice.

"Catbus!" Young Mei exclaimed upon seeing the creature.

"C-Catbus? Tear, what is that?" Penelope asked. Tear seemed almost as shocked as Penelope.

"I-I'm not entirely sure…" She responded.

"Whoa, this is sooo cool!" Anise squealed as she started to run around it.

"Um, just what's happening here?" Guy asked, confused.

"Are you not seeing this?" Penelope asked as she pointed to the catbus. Guy and Natalia both looked, but they didn't seem to see anything.

"Perhaps I can offer an explanation?" Jade said.

"Please, Jade. I'm not fond of being made a fool of!" Natalia said in a huff.

"Cat vehicles, or in this case, a 'catbus', are magical creatures that only reveal themselves to those under the age of eighteen"

"So that's why Natalia and I can't see anything" Guy said.

"Huh? But Tear, you can see it, can't you?" Penelope inquired.

"Well, I am only sixteen"

"Huh? Really? You look at least 19!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Oh, you think so?" Tear asked, embarrassed.

At this time, Satsuki and Mei had boarded the catbus, and the catbus was leaving. As it did, Satsuki leaned out the window and yelled, "Thanks again for saving us!"

The gang saw them off, and as she waved good-bye, her mind began to wonder.

_I wonder what Naruto's been up to this whole time… He __**is**__ the first person I met here, I can't help but wonder._

Cast:

Satsuki (Totoro)

Mei (Totoro)

Cortez (Time Splitters)

Witch (Left 4 Dead)

Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss)

Anise Tatlin (Tales of the Abyss)

Guy Cecil (Tales of the Abyss)

Penelope (OC)

Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss)

Natalie Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear (Tales of the Abyss)

Catbus (Totoro)

Honorable Mention:

Totoro (Totoro)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden)


	6. C'mon Boys, Our Worlds Are In Trouble!

"Hehe, you're too slow, Naruto!" the blue hedgehog yelled behind him as he dashed through the green hills.

The hardheaded ninja just smirked as he stood hunched over, gasping for breath.

"One of these days…" he started, "I…I'm gonna beat you, Sonic!"

At this, Sonic the hedgehog stopped in his tracks and began to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?" he yelled.

"Hello, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Moves faster than the speed of light? Any of this ringing a bell?" he taunted.

"Honestly Naruto. Give it up already! No one will be able to beat my Sonic in a race" ~ the pink, female hedgehog gloated.

"Amy? When did you-"

"Oh, Sonic! I've been so worried about you! I thought you could've turned into a zombie!" she cried as she ran over to Sonic, giving him a hug.

"Don't worry, Amy. They'll never catch me!" he boasted.

"Sonic! We've got trouble!" a voice called out. Sonic turned in the direction of his name and saw an old friend.

"Knuckles? What's wrong?" Sonic replied.

"I don't know why, but there's a hoard after the Master Emerald. And at the rate that they're advancing, and with their raw power, they could destroy it!" Knuckles reported.

"What? Oh, man, we've got to get going!" Sonic said. However, before the two could take off, a ninja called out to them.

"I'll come too!" Naruto yelled.

"No, Naruto. This isn't your battle to fight." Sonic replied.

"B-But I-"

"No buts, Naruto. The Hedgehog kingdom is my responsibility, not yours. I can't have you getting hurt here."

"Tch! You're just like the rest of them" Naruto mumbled, admitting defeat.

After Sonic and Knuckles left, Amy approached Naruto in an attempt to console him.

"You know, Naruto, Sonic can be like this a lot. He might just be worried about you."

"That's the point, Amy! I'm a capable ninja, I don't need hedgehogs to 'worry about

me'!" And with those words, Naruto walked away, leaving Amy Rose standing alone.

From the Hedgehog Kingdom, Naruto made his way to Tokyo!

"Who needs them! I'm one of the strongest ninja out there. Hell, I'm gonna become Hoka-" Naruto put a sudden end to his ranting. "Right…" he said in sadness, upon realizing what he had failed to do twice.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a female voice suddenly rang.

"What was that?" Naruto wondered aloud. He began to search for the source of the scream. Luckily, it didn't take him long to discover a young girl, only a few years younger than him, being pinned to the ground by a hunter.

Naruto reacted immediately.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled as he began to form a blue energy sphere in his hand. At its completion, he forced it into the hunter, which let out a short wail before it was blasted off its victim. Once Naruto ensured the zombie was dead, he turned his attention towards the injured girl. She was bleeding from her chest, and slightly from her neck. Naruto observed that she had long, orange-colored hair, tied back with a red ribbon. She wore a pink and black mini-skirt and matching shirt. Also, she donned an open, pastel pink vest, which now had several spots of blood on it. Her hands had black, fingerless gloves, and pearl earrings were present on her ears. She seemed to struggle to stay conscious.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked rather foolishly. The young girl attempted to lift up her arm, but this seemed to be a difficult task.

"Th-Thank…" was all she could say before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hey! HEY!" Naruto yelled, trying to get the girl to wake up.

Before Naruto had time to come up with a plan to help the girl (which was more time than you would like to imagine), her pink belt-buckle began to flash. Curious, Naruto reached out for it, and saw that it could be removed without much difficulty. He began to turn it over in his hand, before discovering that it could be opened. The inside bore a screen on top, and buttons on the bottom. The face of another girl, close in age to the pink-clad one Naruto had saved, appeared on the screen. She had short, bluish-purple hair with two green barrettes in each side. Also, Naruto noticed that she had big, green eyes.

"I've got-" The girl began to say, before she realized she wasn't talking who she thought she was. "W-Who are you? Where's Blossom?" She demanded, suddenly taking a scary turn.

'She… She's like Sakura…' Naruto thought to himself before responding.

"WELL?" the girl impatiently yelled.

Naruto had a sad look on his face. He may not have been the sharpest guy, but he knew that the "Blossom" the girl was referring to was the bleeding girl next to him. He didn't know how to break the news to the girl on the screen, but he knew he had to if he was going to save her life.

"She was attacked… by a hunter…" he said. The girl on the screen went from angry to sad.

"No…" was all she had left to say. There was a silence. "But… she's ok, right? There's no way Blossom could be dead… right?"

"She's alive" Naruto began, "but she needs help"

"Where are you?" the girl shouted, seemingly fighting off tears.

"Uh…" Naruto started. He didn't know Tokyo very well, and had mainly just wandered there. "Here?" Naruto nervously said as he turned the communication device, revealing the landscape.

"I know where you are! I'm on my way!" With that, the green-eyed girl vanished from the screen, leaving behind static. Naruto then looked at the buttons on the bottom of the device. There were a total of four, and each distinguishable by the fact that they were each a different color. They were blue, green, pink, and yellow. Without even thinking about it, he pressed the blue one. Then yellow lights began to flash around the screen, and before Naruto even had time to process what he had done, the face of a blonde girl appeared on the screen. She had big, blue eyes, and her hair was tied into elaborate ponytails. Her bangs seemed to be pinned back by a blue hair barrette.

"Hi Bl… Oh, you're not Blossom. Who're you?" The girl said cutely.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" the ninja answered, lost in the girl's blue eyes.

"Naruto, where's Blossom?" she delicately questioned, acting as a foil to the green-eyed girl.

"Oh, her?" Naruto said, too dazzled by the blonde girl's charm to answer in the way he should have. "She's over here, bleeding to death."

There was a silence as the blonde's eyes began to fill with tears. It suddenly donned on Naruto how insensitive he had been. He began to panic, because he didn't how to right the wrong he had created. He turned the device in quick, panicky movements.

"Look! This is where she is! You can come here!"

"BLOOOOOOSSSSSSSOOOOOOM!" the blue-eyed girl started to wail.

Naruto felt a sudden gush of air, and then saw the green-eyed girl standing beside him.

"Momoko…" she whispered when she saw her bloody, unconscious friend. She then glanced over at Naruto, and saw to whom he was speaking with. "Bubbles!" she called out.

"B-Buttercup…" the blonde said through her tears. Buttercup snatched the device from Naruto.

"Bubbles, it's going to be ok, alright? I'll bring Blossom to the hospital, and I need you to get in contact with the professor, let him know what's going on, ok? Bubbles!" Buttercup said.

Bubbles nodded as she wiped away her tears with her free hand. The screen turned to static, and then Buttercup closed the compact. She replaced it on Blossom's belt, and then wiped tears away from her face. "Don't die, Momoko, don't die…" she whispered as she took Blossom into her arms.

"Let me help" Naruto called out Buttercup. The Powerpuff Girl looked hopelessly over at the ninja, and then nodded her head. Naruto took Blossom from her comrade, then Naruto said, "Show me the way." Buttercup, now crying, nodded again and jumped into the air, taking flight.

Cast:

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto: Shippuden)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog series)

Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series)

Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog series)

Blossom/ Momoko (Powerpuff Girls Z)

Hunter (Left 4 Dead)

Buttercup/ Kaoru (Powerpuff Girls Z)

Bubbles/ Miyako (Powerpuff Girls Z)

Honorable Mention:

Sakura Haruno (Naruto: Shippuden)


End file.
